The invention relates to method and apparatus for creation of imposition data, original film creation, and platemaking, where printing plates produced are to be used in a printing process. In particular the system and method relate to an imposition data creation device that creates imposition data of multiple pages of data where one or more of the pages of subsequently printed matter may not be available yet. The system lays out dummy page data for the missing page or pages. Further, the device uses the method for laying out each page of page data onto an original film and transfers the images on each original film to determined positions on a printing plate.